Reality 2.0
Reality 2.0 is the fifth and penultimate episode of season one of the Sam & Max video game series by Telltale Games. Synopsis While Sam and Max are in the middle of some presidential policy decisions, The Commissioner calls; computers across the country are going haywire and the disruptions can be tracked to a power surge somewhere in the neighborhood. Sam and Max quickly find Sybil in her office seemingly hypnotized by a pair of goggles she's wearing. When they get them off, she explains that she was beta testing the new virtual reality hype Reality 2.0 for the C.O.P.S.. Sam and Max then visit the C.O.P.S. and try out Reality 2.0 themselves. When it turns out that the goggles hypnotize people into never wanting to leave (luckily Sam & Max are immune to hypnosis and can therefore come and go as they please), they decide to take the whole thing down. The plan is to use the Reality 2.0 counterpart of the highly virulent "biological weapon" Bosco is selling (a handkerchief with his snot on it) to kill The Internet, shutting down Reality 2.0 in the process. It takes some work to defeat Auntie Biotic and get $1 billion into Bosco's online bank account, but the plan works. Unfortunately, the Internet somehow manages to keep everyone locked in even as everything collapses, threatening to make them die with her (the Internet identifies as a woman). Sam and Max now have to scour through what has devolved into the text-only Reality 1.5 to get her Respect for Living Things out of the Shambling Corporate Presence's clutches. They eventually succeed, and she lets everyone out. She dies shortly afterward, but not before revealing that she's been manipulated by one "Roy G. Biv". , rendered in eye-searing colors.]] Characters *Sam - The unofficial Freelance Police leader who alongside Max is sent to destroy the Internet. *Max - Sam's best friend who aids him in the trial of destroying Reality 2.0. *The Commissioner - Unseen & unheard, calls Sam & Max to assign them there case at the start of the episode; destroy the Internet. *Hubert - The office plant. *Mr Spatula - The goldfish for the office who becomes vice-president. *Leonard Steakcharmer - Still spending his life in the closet after The Mole, the Mob, and the Meatball. *The Bug - A Computer Bug still sticking with Sam & Max after purchase in The Mole, the Mob, and the Meatball. *Sybil Pandemik - Beta tester (and later user) of Reality 2.0. *Bosco - Player of Reality 2.0 who charges Sam & Max 1 Billion Dollars for a germ, and 5 Gold Coins for a sword. *Jimmy Two-Teeth - A player of Reality 2.0, who holds a Gold Coin. *The C.O.P.S. - A few of the many computers working on Reality 2.0. Introduce Sam & Max into it, and control the user width, user height, gravity, pop-up ads & "musak" in Reality 2.0. *The Internet - Sam & Max's guide throughout their playing of Reality 2.0 and the main antagonist of the episode. *Auntie Biotic - Guarding the mailbox from people trying to email letters. *The Internet Wizard - Looking exactly like Hugh Bliss, talks to those who pass him in Reality 2.0. *Shambling Corporate Presence - Appears in Reality 1.5; never revealed until Ice Station Santa. External Links * Episode page on Telltale's site Category:Video Games Category:Telltale Episodes Category:Sam & Max: Save the World